


乖乖听

by TTcc



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 甜肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTcc/pseuds/TTcc
Relationships: 国旻
Kudos: 30





	乖乖听

田柾国×朴智旻  
（又名朴老大倒追记）

“班长大人，给个机会吧。”

田柾国在洗手间刚准备出来，就看到了自己最不想见的人，一个缠着他快半个月的校园“恶霸”、老师眼中的问题学生——朴智旻。田柾国搞不懂，这家伙是怎么就喜欢上他了，看着矮半个头的朴智旻的脸一副嚣张霸道的样子，田柾国内心毫无波澜，甚至不想搭理。

“让让，挡路了。”

“唉班长你真的好冷漠啊，我的心意你还没懂吗？”

“你的心意关我什么事，让开。”

“答应我，做我男朋友，以后我罩着你。”朴智旻很酷的帅了下发梢，信誓旦旦地笑着说出来，班长大人只是扶了下眼镜一脸微笑：“不需要，谢谢。”说完就拧开他的手到一旁，信步走回教室方向。

“田柾国！”朴智旻气急败坏的吼了声，就追上去，没喊住田柾国，倒是把旁边路人同学吓一跳。

”奇了个怪怪，朴智旻原来是弯的？喜欢这款啊，”

“朴智旻挺帅的是不是？好可惜，我们没机会……”

“七班的班长也很帅啊啊啊！就是太高冷，朴同学这样的帅哥都不给好脸色。”

“可恶，为什么帅哥都在追帅哥！”

“要是能成为他们两个人任何一个我都高兴死了呜呜呜呜！”

“别做梦了，赶快回教室要上课啦……”几个人叽叽喳喳完才慢慢移动着脚步回班上，反观教室这边的朴智旻，正气得一直双眼死死锁定看教辅的田柾国，一边看一边在心里吐槽：

真是够了，多少小妞我都放弃了，我都情愿为你一棵树上吊死了，田柾国你咋还看不上我呢！我朴智旻自认颜值不错吧？有魅力又很man，能为兄弟两肋插刀，为了媳妇那肯定拿命护着，除了成绩差点我哪里不好！我还对爱情很坚贞，始终如一！上哪找我这样的好男人啊？

朴智旻自顾自的在心里说了好大一通，都不知道英语老师眼刀甩了几道在他身上。

“朴……朴智旻，老师叫你呢……”同桌怯怯地拿笔戳了下他。

“叫我干嘛？”朴智旻还没从那股气里出来，说话都忍不住发冲，这下是真的惹怒台上要面子的英语老师了。

“哎嘿是不能叫你了吗朴智旻同学？叫你起来肯定是回答问题啊！”

朴智旻看着黑板上的填空想也没想：“我不会。”

“不会就去后面站着！”

“是——”习以为常的拿起桌子上的课本走到最后一排站着，趁机又看了田柾国几眼。

唉，这课有什么好上的呢？你们大学霸怎么就上得这么起劲？

虽然是会打架的问题少年，但老师的话还是会敬让几分，你可以说他是害怕，毕竟这都第四次转学了，再被通知转学他朴智旻怕是要遭逐出家门。

田柾国这过程看都没看他一眼，自己认认真真的腾黑板上的笔记。

无情啊，朴智旻不正经的把书盖头上，心痛的咬起了嘴唇上的死皮。

现在入秋的时段，空气开始干燥起来。过一会他又想，田柾国的嘴怎么这么好看，也润润的，是不是天天擦润唇啊，什么味道呢，还想啃一口尝尝。

反而站着倒是省事，他想什么，老师都懒得管他了。

下了课，田柾国看了眼黑板留的作业，记录好了准备要走时，发现朴智旻去办公室还没回来，正庆幸放学不会被缠着，就看到班主任站在门口招招手。

“班长，你来一下。”

“我？”

田柾国虚指了下自己，班主任点点头，也没搞懂什么情况，满头雾水的就被叫进办公室。

“老班，怎么了？”

“班长，老师要表扬你，这次又拿了班上的第一，起了很好的带头作用！很好！”班主任满面笑容，一旁的朴智旻忍着笑看了他一眼，被发现后就转过眼球往其他地方瞟，田柾国觉得事情不是表扬这么简单。

“谢谢老师……所以，你找我什么事？”

“啊哈，那老师就开门见山了哈，你既然起带头作用，就说明你是个对班级，对自己很负责的孩子，我希望你做个榜样，带带朴智旻同学，朴智旻刚刚在我这好一番醒悟，要知道，朴同学这是要做改变啊，一直说班长你的怎样怎样优秀，还希望你指导他的学习，小田同学，你愿意帮助小朴同学迷途知返吗？”

？？？

田柾国难以言说的表情看着朴智旻，朴智旻一改刚刚吊儿郎当的表情，眼神里都是要刻苦学习的坚毅：“班长，你帮帮我吧，我也想像你一样优秀！”

田柾国觉得朴智旻能一转态度好好学习，那太阳就能打西边出来。

“老师，你别被他骗了，他怎么可能会好好学习？”

“唉班长你怎么回事，不鼓励那也不能诋毁啊。”

“不是……这真的不太可能……”

“班长是瞧不起差生嘛……”朴智旻“受伤”的努力挤出虚假的眼泪，就这模样你还真想不到他平时霸道流氓的样子。田柾国气得有点牙痒痒。

班主任不耐烦的大手一挥，“好了就这样定了，班长你也多辅导辅导智旻同学，虽然智旻同学平时调皮捣蛋了些，但是在学习上有了知识的渴望那就是好事！咱们得慢慢帮他是不是！说不定日后你就是拯救了他一场人生啊！”

“……”

田柾国无语。他还能说什么？看来横竖甩不掉这牛皮糖了。

于是下午放学后就出现了这样的场景：空荡荡的教室只有两个人挨着坐一排，朴智旻看着田柾国分析解题技巧，不觉走神，还花痴的笑笑在心里赞美班长认真的样子好帅，这点细微的表情自然逃不过田柾国的眼睛。

“朴智旻，你在听没有！”

“在啊，一直听着呢。”朴智旻咬着笔头，说谎都顺畅自然得很。

“听完了分析应该会解了，解给我看看。”

“我没记住，你再解释一遍呗。”

田柾国手里的笔都要捏扁了是的，吓得朴智旻立马坐正：“哎哎哎别生气嘛，笨学生自然要多听几遍才懂啊。”

“你根本没听。”

“那你怎么知道我没听？我没听那我干嘛去啦！”

“你肯定就想我去了啊！”

话一说完田柾国觉得好像不对头，脸刷的一下就红了。朴智旻心里有些甜滋滋的，凑过身看他红到脖子根的样：“哇，原来班长大人这么懂我，那干嘛脸红呢？”

“你！你！……算了，继续做题。”

田柾国被问得立马转移话题，反正自己说不过朴智旻，他要怎么想就随他好了。

“班长开始喜欢我了吗？”

“你再胡说我就走了。”

朴智旻像得了便宜是的笑得合不拢嘴，原来班长害羞是这么可爱的表情。

总算在臭脸班长身上解锁勒其他表情，朴智旻达成“追妻”的第一个成就！

田柾国因为班主任的原因才天天留下来给朴智旻补习，自己心里再是万般不愿也不得不硬着头皮上，看着朴智旻上课偶尔还会很正经提问时他还是蛮欣慰的，至少这家伙也不是完全再浪费他的时间。慢慢在课后辅导相处下，田柾国也认识了朴智旻更多，心里也对他的形象有所改观，至少，不像以前那么坏了。

所以他对朴智旻，也没那么讨厌，或许做普通朋友的话，还是不错的。

朴智旻在这几周的辅导里感觉就跟做美梦是的，因为觉得生活太甜，他差点都要忘了自己以前是啥样了。

朴智旻能凭着一副小身板在学校混得风生水起除了打架厉害外，还有一点，他认了这个学校真正的校霸做义兄，金南俊。

“朴智旻，怎么最近老看不见你人影？”正是学校周五的午后，天气不错，朴智旻刚吃完饭想去找班长撩骚，就被金南俊胳膊搭在肩头去了学校楼梯拐角的阳台询问起来，他有点不明白了，自己认的这个弟弟怎么最近都不一起玩了？难不成生疏了？

“我在追人呢，暂时没空。”朴智旻笑嘻嘻的说完就被金南俊生气的弹了个脑崩，“没空没空，见色忘义是吧？不主动找你是不是都不认我这个哥了？”

“啊哥怎么这样说！咱们拜把子的关系，你是我大哥，也是我一辈子的哥啊！怎么可能不认你？”

“哼，懒得和你废话，今天下午和b校那帮狗东西约了架，你来不来。”

朴智旻听完有些为难，“哥，我要补习呢。”

金南俊嘲笑起来：“怂逼，怕了？”

朴智旻一听这不是被金南俊瞧不起？性子本就直的他鬼火瞬间就冒起来，“怂是你孙子！下午几点？”

这边第二节课还没下，田柾国就看到朴智旻以请假上厕所的理由大摇大摆离开教室，直到放学也没回来。他不禁疑惑起来，两节课的时间，这家伙去哪了？不补课了？

田柾国在这教室左等右等不见人，心情极其不爽，这给朴智旻补习惯了，突然那个跟小狗一样粘人的家伙不见还有点不适应，就打了好几通电话，好家伙，朴智旻不接，气得他拎起书包就要走，我就说嘛，人啊，本性难移！

结果还是心里放不下特地去隔壁班找了下朴智旻小弟，连小弟人影也不见，田柾国无来由的开始担心，特地去了朴智旻经常呆的地方，还是一样，没找着。

一路都在想这家伙该不是出什么事了吧，怎么今天敢早退？朴智旻是又想回到以前吊儿郎当的样子？又或是现在对他这个班长没兴趣了所以课也不补了？

七七八八的想了一大堆，连他自己也没反应过来，什么时候对朴智旻这么上心了。

田柾国要到家时天空都暗了许多，已经有几个疏星亮着，他远远的就看见自己家门口躺着个人，走近一看，“卧槽，朴智旻？你他妈下午早退怎么弄出这么身伤？”

现在躺在地上的朴智旻半眯着眼有些神志不清的样子，嘴角和额头好些淤青和干涸的血渍，捂着手臂的伤口有气无力的冲田柾国笑了笑：“快开门让我进去吧……等会死你家门口了……”

傻逼玩意，嘴巴这时候也净说不吉利的话。

田柾国骂骂咧咧的把人带上床躺着，又急忙跑到附近药店买了消炎药，酒精，绷带等，回来时给这家伙上药，他还有心思开玩笑。

“田柾国，觉得我，有魅力吗？”

“……你打架还特骄傲是吧？”

“不打架也没机会得到你的的优质照顾啊……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！好痛我擦！”

“你他妈再不闭嘴我就把你拎出去，爱死哪死哪。”

“呜呜班长好凶，还说脏话……”

“我说脏话也是让你给气的！”

“你气什么，我受伤你心疼呀。”

田柾国吃瘪，愣了几秒，确实因为朴智旻这副模样就忍不住爆了粗，但他有些不愿意承认，板着脸扯他的衣领真的大有要把他丢出去的感觉，朴智旻瞬间认乖：“错了错了我错了我闭嘴……”

朴智旻在他人眼里就是个打架拼命的混小子，可在田柾国这儿，他就是怂了，不怕谁都可以就是不能不怕“媳妇”，反正只要能看到田柾国心疼他，就是再打一架他也乐意得很。

田柾国给他处理完伤口刚要站起来，就被朴智旻叽叽歪歪的闹着要他留下来睡一张床，田柾国把手甩开：“我晚上翻身动静大，能把你压折咯。”

“没事！我心甘情愿！”

“你愿意我不愿意，给我好好睡觉。”

听起来就是命令啊，但朴智旻乖乖认了，笑着缩在被子里老实的闭上眼。

唉，能睡“媳妇”的床，离成功又近了一大步。

毕竟今天能睡床，明天能睡人！

看着朴智旻好像没之前那么叫唤了田柾国才放下心，抱着被子枕头打算在沙发过一夜，结果这傻逼半夜跑到沙发旁边来挨着他给他弄醒了。

田柾国踹了几脚，好好床不睡，你傻啊？

“我好不容易来你家，不挨着你睡可惜了。”

田柾国无语……

“那你不睡床我去睡。”说完就扔下被子去了卧室，朴智旻瘸瘸歪歪的也跟着走进去躺下。

“你是狗皮膏药吗？走哪跟哪。”

“嗯嗯嗯，我是。”朴智旻甜蜜蜜的靠着他手臂，这会身上的疼都不是疼了，田柾国就是他的药。

“傻蛋……”田柾国看着他还没消肿的嘴角莫名有些心疼，“以后别打架，知不知道。”

“嗯嗯，以后听媳妇的，不打了。”

“谁是你媳妇？！”

“看我是个伤员的情况下，你就让我趁趁口舌之快吧。”

田柾国也懒得和他贫，翻来覆去睡不着，就转过身静静地看着朴智旻，没想到乖乖睡觉的样子还是蛮可爱的，跟个小猫一样，能听到轻微的呼吸声，田柾国看出了神，不知道怎么想的，弯起食指中指轻轻夹住朴智旻的小鼻子。

“唔……别弄……”因为呼吸道的阻碍让朴智旻有些不舒服的歪歪头，田柾国没忍住无声笑起来，手也缩回了被子里。

要是一直这样乖乖的，也挺招人喜欢。

这下朴智旻可找了更好的理由黏着田柾国了，其实伤也没这么严重，但为了让田柾国心软故意说自己腿脚不方便需要他帮忙，田柾国就抱着手问，你小弟他们不能帮？

“我虽然是大哥但也不能随意指挥人不是？”

“你找班上其他人去。”

“我这班上就和你亲近了……”朴智旻委屈的用打着石膏的手戳他，“拜托，你是我最亲近的人了，班长。”

“……”

“好班长，帮帮有困难的朴智旻同学吧。”

田柾国就是如他想的那么心软，无奈的只好点头答应，看着朴智旻手臂那大大的石膏，田柾国是心疼中又一点好笑。

唉，这家伙，真够闹腾的。

一来二去的田柾国也习惯了身边有这么个需要他的朴智旻，他好像不烦他了，有时候朴智旻被金南俊叫着去玩，田柾国还气得让他远离那些人，说着什么近墨者黑的大道理给朴智旻一顿数落。

“南俊哥他不坏，就是脾气爆了点，见不得有人在他面前耍横，人成绩在班上还是中上水平呢。”

“他不坏能拉着你去干架？朴智旻我看你就是单纯，被人当枪使了都。”

“真不是了，南俊哥对我好，我自己还是知道的。”朴智旻用着没受伤的右手吃着饭，都没注意到田柾国变黑的脸。

“你就只知道他对你好呗。”

“我也知道你对我好。”朴智旻笑着去摸了田柾国下巴，立马让人退开好远，一副不乐意的样子。

“啊啊啊啊不捉弄你了，好吧？”

看着朴智旻规规矩矩吃饭了，田柾国这才够过来继续吃，脸虽然没红，心跳倒是加速起来。

朴智旻怎么这些动作信手拈来啊？私下女朋友肯定都换好几茬了。

一年一度的情人节即将来临，朴智旻这时胳膊早好了，也认真的上下课，排名还在全校提高了将近两百名，得到了班主任好一番褒奖，田柾国脸上没表露太多，但心里还是为朴智旻感到高兴的。

只是今天让他撞见了朴智旻拿着一堆巧克力和情书走进教室来时，他有些不爽。

“有人给你告白了？”

朴智旻坐到他旁边，他试探性的问起来。

“嗯，好几个长得漂亮诶，只可惜是学姐。”

“可惜什么，是没有学妹吗？”

“有啊，很可爱！”

“哦。”田柾国干巴巴的应了声，低着头继续拿笔写东西，也有几个女生要给他递巧克力，但都被他委婉拒绝了，怎么这朴智旻还全都招收了呢？还漂亮，可爱，真是有够花的。

“班长，今天放学我带你去个地方。”

田柾国还有些气不顺，故作不在意的回了句去哪。

朴智旻只是一脸神秘的笑。

“到时候你就知道啦。”

—————————————————

拉着田柾国到了这座城市最大的广场，现在到处都是人，好像在期待什么。

“你带我来着干嘛。”田柾国看看夜空，也没什么变化啊。

“嘘，先别说话。”朴智旻看看手机上的时钟，还有十秒，连忙垫着脚把他眼睛捂住。

“别睁开眼哦！我放手你才可以看！”

“倒底是什么啊。”

田柾国有些好奇，朴智旻这是玩什么呢。

“三，二，一！”

睁开眼的瞬间，深紫色的夜空被一朵朵绚烂的烟花渲染，盛大且令人震撼的绽放着，它们用绚烂点亮夜晚，周围的欢呼声玩笑声都被这场盛大掩盖，好像现在，一整片天空下只剩下了他和朴智旻。

他看了看身边的人，嘴巴一动一动的，也不知道说了啥，在俯首询问时突然被一把抱住拥吻。田柾国都忘了闭眼，还没回过神，也没有拒绝。

“我说——”

“情人节快乐，田柾国。”

—————————————————

那晚之后，几乎就是默认了，朴智旻高兴了好几宿，在得到田柾国一个主动亲亲后决定，他要让身边的人都知道，田柾国是他朴智旻的男朋友！

“来来来，我给你们介绍介绍，这位，就是你们老大苦苦追了一学期才追到的人，我媳妇田柾国，以后见面要叫大嫂，明白不？”

一帮小弟自然是知道的，从受伤那时候老大拦着他们啥都不许帮忙就明白了。

“大嫂好！”齐生生的一句问候，田柾国不说话，吃着朴智旻给自己剥好的桔子瓣在桌子边坐着，听小弟们喊声大嫂好就随便点点头。

“今晚我们大家去吃顿火锅，大哥我买单！”

“老大，要叫上南俊哥他们吗？”

“那肯定啊！这你们不用管，我会自己打电话给他说的，到时候不准不来哈！”

“必须来嘛！老大请吃东西还能不来吗？”一帮人嘻嘻哈哈的说笑着，到了晚上一顿吃喝，朴智旻被金南俊和几个好哥们灌得头脑胀痛，还好田柾国给他挡了些，不然就他这酒力怕是早就趴下了。

田柾国一直独自住在公寓里，父母都在国外飞没时间照顾他，所以这才无所谓的把朴智旻背回家。

“喝……我……我还要喝……媳妇……”

“嗯，喝喝喝，你个酒鬼。”

朴智旻一直在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕的，田柾国也不恼，任由他背上说胡话。

到家后放倒在床，朴智旻抱着他跟八爪鱼是的死活不松手，田柾国只好撑在床面上，担心压着他。

“我不走，这是我家我走了上哪去。”

“媳妇……你要是跑了嗝！……我、我就！追你到天涯海角！……”

“我跑什么啊跑，你以为是什么狗血剧情吗？”

“反正……嗝！……媳妇是我的……小甜甜～嗝。”

田柾国被他傻乎乎的醉样弄得心头发软，怎么可以憨憨的说着肉麻情话，用力掰开朴智旻的手脚，去浴室给他打湿了毛巾擦着脸蛋和手，等田柾国洗着澡到一半时，朴智旻突然开了浴室门醉醺醺的闯进来。

“呀朴智旻！你干嘛？”

“媳妇……我也要洗……”

说着就自己东倒西歪的解纽扣，田柾国从没见过这么不拘小节的人，刚要赶人出去，朴智旻就黏糊糊的抱着他蹭，搞的他也有点欲火难耐。

“媳妇，让我碰碰你嘛……”

“快放手，不然一会遭殃的是你。”

“不要，媳妇……今天难得的好机会……”

田柾国一想不简单啊朴智旻，抱着人掐那肉乎乎的脸：“你是不是在装醉？”

朴智旻皱着眉摇头，“没醉！”

“那就是醉了。”

田柾国给他脱掉衣物，还想冷静点洗完澡各睡各的，可朴智旻手就是不老实，摸摸胸肌摸摸腿，东摸摸西摸摸的，揩油不够还摸到了田柾国鸡巴上。

看着田柾国缓缓站立的大兄弟，朴智旻惊讶的捂住嘴：“媳妇不仅奶子大，这里也很大啊！”

田柾国忍着最后一点理智：“朴智旻……手松开。”

“这么大可惜了，只能挨我操。”朴智旻一脸惋惜给他上下撸动着，又压着田柾国到浴室墙面上调戏起来：“我虽然没操过，但gv看不少，我们俩那个那个的话应该要扩张，来，媳妇转过去，老公给你扩张后面。”说着另一只手就摸到了臀肌上，田柾国这理智算是被朴智旻给烧没了，二话不说翻过身把人压到墙面，扣着手，朴智旻还有点状况外，过一会又笑起来：“媳妇力气好大，不知道等会叫起来大不大声……”

“你完了朴智旻。”

“我弯了？你一直都知道嘛……”

直到田柾国伸手插进他饱满的屁屁中间时，朴智旻才明白过来田柾国的意思。

“不是……小甜甜……老公那里你不许碰！”

“你再叫一句小甜甜试试。”

“啊啊啊我错了！媳妇！快松手，手抽筋了！抽筋了！”

朴智旻呲牙咧嘴的喊，田柾国还真以为他抽筋了连忙松手要他揉揉，没想到朴智旻转过身摸到他的屁股缝，一脸小恶魔的笑：“媳妇好好骗。”

田柾国忍着火，顶顶腮，挤了点润肤用的凡士林在手心，将人强硬抵进墙角，手指一堆，凡士林大部分都送进朴智旻还有些干燥的后穴，惹得一阵嘤咛。

“唔！啊……媳妇……你弄错了……”

田柾国不紧不慢的给他在里面按压着，“没弄错，gv上就是这么弄的。”

“你应该自己弄自己的……呜呜呜！压到了！……”

“是你搞错了，我从没说过自己是下面那个哦。”

朴智旻晕晕乎乎的哪还能思考，耳朵里全是淋浴间的水声，他觉得空间里雾气缭绕，一片朦胧，自己的身体也因为后穴的异物感弄得有些说不出的奇妙……啊，是在做梦吗？为什么自己被压了，我是1……哈操，这只作乱的手在乱压哪里啊！哈……啊……后面好奇怪啊……怎么有点舒服？嗯……想要再粗一点的东西捅捅……

“拜托……再进来些……不够啊……要更粗的东西……”

“哪有1会像你这样翘屁股让人捅啊，我的笨蛋智旻……”

“啊媳妇……不够啊……哈……好奇怪……”

田柾国看着朴智旻软得腿都站不住，后面的深红色穴口也湿的滴水，而自己的鸡巴早就蓄势待发，不管洗没洗彻底，冲完泡沫就抱着朴智旻扔进床，一个满是水汽的接吻让朴智旻一直以为自己在做梦。

一点点柠檬味的香气萦绕在他的口腔，田柾国吻得有些不知轻重，毕竟是第一次这样和朴智旻交换唾液。

“呜……后面捅捅啊……媳妇好会按摩前列腺……”

“要不换个东西给你按摩？”

“好啊好啊……媳妇换什么都可以……哈啊……”

田柾国就侧躺着把他抱在身前，稍微提起了点朴智旻细嫩的小腿，狰狞粗大的紫红鸡巴在穴口戳了两下，一个深顶全埋了进去，朴智旻红着脸突然睁大了布满水雾的双眼，尖叫着挺值了背要躲，却被田柾国用力的一只手臂拦腰压住。

“躲什么，刚刚不是你要的嘛？”

“啊……媳妇……你这个好大……好深……会捅坏的！肚子要坏了！……呜呜……”

“我这个什么呢？说清楚的话可以操慢点。”田柾国不由起了逗趣朴智旻的心思，看着自己家“老公”闹着乱扭的样子实在可爱，就想引诱他说点脏脏的话。

“媳妇的……大东西……啊……弄得后面好害怕！”

“说清楚哦。”田柾国拉着他的一条腿开始狠狠的往里捣，朴智旻的穴又紧，层层软肉直把他鸡巴吸着往里带，每动一下就跟吸盘一样舍不得撒嘴，田柾国看着他粉嫩粉嫩的脸蛋才惊觉朴智旻要是化起妆来不输那些女生。

“是媳妇的鸡巴！呜呜呜……你不要这么快……哈啊……坏了坏了……后面要坏掉的呜呜……”

“老公好娇气，媳妇操两下就叫唤成这样，你这下面的嘴也娇气，多操了几下它就自己流水了，我老公怎么这么软呢？”

“我……我不软……呜呜我拳头硬……我鸡巴也硬！……呜呜呜媳妇想试试嘛……”

“不试了，你的鸡巴就交给我的手好了。”

田柾国笑着握住他那半硬的性器，拨开包皮有一下没一下的按按小孔，朴智旻就舒服的跟猫儿发春一样呜呜的哼。

前面被媳妇握着弄后面又一直被那可怕的性器顶弄，朴智旻的五感就跟漩涡里的的帆船是的摇摇晃晃，他还想要大声的呻吟，就被田柾国含着舌头堵住了声音，后穴的鸡巴在肠壁上不断摩擦，欲望也逐渐浓烈起来，朴智旻自己也忍不住挺要配合，因为他好像也要到了……

可就在要射到时候自己的肉棒又被田柾国坏心眼的抵住了马眼，朴智旻哀求着让他松手，田柾国不依着他反而在身后用起了力，想是要干死他是的不断往里顶，，之后又把朴智旻抱着坐在腰间自己动，朴智旻噙着眼泪在那一上一下用后穴吃田柾国的阴茎，可田柾国觉得他慢了，每一次他往下坐都用力抬臀往上撞，胯部撞着臀肉淫靡的声音不绝于耳，在田柾国要射时突然又停下来让他转过身，朴智旻的肉棒因为得到释放很快就泄了身，田柾国看着他高潮的脸蛋实在喜欢的紧，坐起来在他喉结上咬了一口。

“呜……媳妇……”

只是轻轻用了点力气，朴智旻眼睛都红了一圈。

“大哥舒服吗？”

“舒服……”

“还要不要？”

“要……不不不……不想要了”朴智旻差点就祸从口出。颤巍巍的伏在田柾国性感的胸肌上。

“大哥怎么能不要呢？媳妇还没吃饱呢。”

“呜呜呜媳妇……我后面累了……”

“媳妇的鸡巴还没累，还想干大哥呢。”田柾国也不管他哭哭啼啼的小模样，咬着他肉嘟嘟的下唇，又开始了把那硕大塞进那已经发肿的后穴，朴智旻喘着蜷缩起来，田柾国就双手绕过他的折叠腿弯，很容易就摸到了两个早就力挺的乳头，粗糙的指尖在娇嫩的乳尖上搓捻起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊别……别这样！乳头……要肿了！……”

“很喜欢吧？那媳妇多捏捏。”

“呜呜呜呜呜啊———”

顶还没多久，朴智旻又哭着射了第二次，田柾国担心他身体射多了不好，拇指堵住铃口继续操干着满是淫液和凡士林的后穴，朴智旻指甲都掐入了他的手臂，后面干得泞泥不堪让他不禁觉得这个梦也太真实了吧，朴智旻虽然在流眼泪的喊着，神志早就在欢爱里迷失方向……

田柾国抱着他操了好久，久到朴智旻都怀疑这梦出不来啦，才在那紧热的穴肉里射了好几股浓白是精液，朴智旻的肉棒只是翘了两下射出点透明的腺液，后穴的精液填满了他的肚子，这场“梦境”才算结束。

醒来时床上只有自己光着身体睡觉，床单都很干净，散发着淡淡的洗衣液香气，他想坐起来，才发觉自己身体跟石头压着是的沉重，喉咙又干又痛，他晃晃头，醉酒的副作用还没完全散去。

“醒了啊，开起来吃饭。”

田柾国打开门给他递过去自己的衬衫，朴智旻竟然有点莫名其妙的羞涩。

“媳妇，昨天，我们……没做啥吧？”

田柾国看着他奇怪的神情，一边穿衣服还小心翼翼的挪动屁股。

“好啊朴智旻，你想对我不负责是不是？”

“没没没！那么我们……做啦？”

“对啊，你昨天干了我一晚上呢。”

朴智旻一脸的难以置信。

他怎么觉得好像是自己被干呢？但是他无条件相信田柾国，媳妇是不会骗人的！

“那你还好吧？媳妇，我不该那么狠……”

田柾国咬咬唇对他眨眼，一副可怜的样：“人家昨天说了好多次不要，大哥都不停，好坏呢。”

“我看你好好的，我怎么全身软得下不了床？”

“纵欲过度呗，下次对媳妇温柔点知道吗？”

朴智旻怎么都觉得哪哪都不对，但又说不出来。

“好啦，”田柾国看他傻乎乎的样子一把抱在怀里揉，就跟摸小宠物是的。

“吃完早餐媳妇再告诉你个秘密♡～”


End file.
